Rememeber Me?
by efronswildcat
Summary: Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton shocked their school when they revealed they were dating after Twinkle Towne. Now, when they believe the worst is behind them, a tragedy strikes the young couple. Will their love be able to survive in the worst of conditions?


"Gabriella Montez! Wake up!" Maria Montez called to her 18 year old daughter.

"I'm up, mom!" She called back, "I'm just getting ready!" She finished before quickly rushing into the bathroom.

"Hurry, mija! Troy will be here soon!" Her mother once again spoke. Troy Bolton was Gabriella's boyfriend. They had been dating ever since their performance in the school's musical 'Twinkle Towne' the previous year. The two were East High School's sweethearts. When they met, they were nothing alike, so it came as a shock to the student population when Troy asked Gabriella out on the last day of the musical. Troy was the East High Wildcats basketball team captain. He was school royalty, being the most popular kid in school. On the other hand, Gabriella was nothing like that. She had a reputation for being a 'nerd' as she was on the scholastic decathlon team and led the Wildcats to victory. In the present moment, the raven haired teenager ran down the stairs and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Good morning, mom," She spoke, with a smile.

"Morning, Gabby," Her mother responded, placing her daughter's breakfast on the kitchen table. The teenager quickly sat down and began eating. Shortly after, the doorbell to the Montez house rang. Maria looked at her daughter, "Finish eating, I'll get it," she said, walking over to the front door and opening it, revealing Troy Bolton standing before her.

"Good morning, Ms. Montez," Troy politely spoke.

"Good morning, Troy," The eldest Montez replied, returning the same smile the brown haired boy had offered her. When Gabriella saw her boyfriend at her door, she rapidly placed her plate in the sink and ran over to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. The Wildcats captain smiled at his girlfriend and hugged her back.

"Mornin', Brie. Ready to go?" He asked. Troy drove Gabriella to school every morning and thoroughly enjoyed it. He loved talking to her, hearing what she had to say, and being the first one to see her beautiful smiling face every morning.

"Yep!" The younger Wildcat replied, grabbing her school bag and kissing her mother on the cheek, "Bye mom," she said, smiling. Maria looked at her daughter and couldn't resist a smile.

"Bye Gabby, Bye Troy, have a good day!" She exclaimed. Troy led his girlfriend outside to his white truck and opened the passenger door, allowing her to get it.

"Thanks," She smiled, starting to buckle up her seatbelt. Troy then hopped to the other side of the truck and got into the driver's seat, fastening his own seatbelt and starting the vehicle. "So, are you nervous about the big game tonight?" The raven haired beauty ask her boyfriend, referring to the basketball championships that East High was playing for later that day.

"You'll be there, so I think I'll be okay," He replied, smiling, while his girlfriend blushed. He then slightly looked down and sighed. "But there's also going to be college and university scouts there. Now that part, that makes me nervous."

"Troy, they're going to give you a scholarship, you're an amazing basketball player, any college or university that passes you up is seriously missing out," Gabriella assured him.

"I love you, Brie," He said, grabbing her hand with the hand that wasn't gripping onto the steering wheel.

"I love you too, Troy," She said, tightening her grip on his hand. Whenever she was with her boyfriend, she felt safe. She felt like nothing could hurt her. Before she knew it, the pair pulled up in the parking lot to East High School, the place that had become like a second home to the teenagers. Troy quickly got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side, opening Gabriella's door. "Ready for another day?" She asked him as he chuckled.

"I'm just glad it's our last year," He spoke. Gabriella looked down.

"Yeah… but then we'll be separated… we'll be over a thousand miles apart," She softly told him. The light brown haired teenager gently took her hand and looked at her.

"Hey, nothing can tear us apart, Brie. We can get through anything, and we will," He comforted her. The female slowly smiled and kissed his cheek.

"God I love you," She whispered. Troy chuckled and smiled while looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you too, Gabriella. Now let's kick this day's ass," He smiled, walking into school hand in hand with his girlfriend. When the couple walked into East High, they saw their best friends, Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie in a lip lock. Troy looked at Gabriella and chuckled before walking over to the pair and clearing his throat. "Hey Chad!" Startled, Chad and Taylor jumped and pulled away from one another.

"Dude?! What the hell?!" Chad exclaimed, staring daggers into his best friend.

"Don't you think you should wait until after the game to celebrate?" The Wildcats captain asked, chuckling. Chad couldn't help but return the smile.

"It was just a good luck kiss," He innocently replied.

"Sure it was. Anyways, are you ready?!" Troy exclaimed, changing the subject.

"And if by that you mean ready to kick some West High ass and become back to back champions then yes! I am ready!" Chad responded, clasping hands with his best friend. Meanwhile, Taylor walked over to her own best friend and smiled.

"Hey, Tay," Gabriella greeted, grinning.

"Morning, Sunshine," Taylor replied, giggling. "Oh! Don't forget we have a yearbook meeting at free period today!" She added, Gabriella laughed.

"Don't worry, Taylor. I'll be there."

"Good," Taylor then looked at her best friend and noticed she continued to look at Troy and Chad go on about their championship game later that day. "I really hope they win," She spoke. Gabriella turned her head to face her friend.

"Me too. They'll be crushed if they don't. They'll never forgive themselves if they don't get those scholarships," Gabriella told her, with a sigh. Just then, the two noticed Gabriella's worst enemy coming towards them. Sharpay Evans. Sharpay had never liked Gabriella and she knew exactly why. The most popular girl at East High had wanted a date with Troy Bolton and despised Gabriella for 'stealing her man' and having a relationship with the basketball player. Sharpay glared at the dark haired female before turning her attention to Troy.

"Hey Troy!" The blonde squealed flirtatiously. Troy didn't feel like talking to Sharpay. In fact, he never did. He didn't understand why the popular blonde hated his girlfriend, but he did not approve of it.

"Uh… hi," He dully replied. As much as he didn't want to talk to her, Troy was a nice guy. He didn't want to be rude, unless he really felt it was necessary.

"So, when's the game?" She asked, twirling her long blonde hair on her finger.

"Tonight," The male simply stated. Sharpay's face instantly lit up as the words escaped his mouth.

"Maybe I could come and be your… good luck charm," She winked at him.

"Sorry Sharpay. I already have a good luck charm," He replied, placing a strong arm around Gabriella. Sharpay looked at the two and did her best to hold in a laugh.

"She's your good luck charm?" Troy looked down at his girlfriend and smiled.

"Yeah."

"Well, if she is, you can kiss your scholarship goodbye because this bitch doesn't bring anything but bad luck!" The blonde growled.

"Sharpay!" Troy exclaimed. Nobody talked to Gabriella that way. Not if Troy Bolton had anything to do with it.

"Fine, fine. See you at U of A, Troy," She spoke with a wink. Troy was confused. The diva had never mentioned anything about attending the school he was planning to go to. As far as he knew, she was going to move to Los Angeles after graduating and attempt to become famous.

"U of A?" He asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, they have a great drama program there so I decided to take some classes. So I'll see you there, Wildcat," She smirked before glaring at Gabriella once more and walking away. Troy sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe how far she would go to bother his girlfriend. Gabriella slowly got out of his grip and started to walk away. The 18 year old boy gently grabbed his girlfriend's arm.

"Brie, where are you going?" He softly asked, concerned. She placed a small smile on her face and looked at him.

"I'm gonna go to class, I'll see you there, okay?" She kissed his cheek and walked away. Chad and Taylor looked at their friend and shared a worried expression before walking to their first period class.

* * *

As the bell rung to signal free period, Troy ran to catch up with Gabriella.

"Gabriella!" He called. She turned around and stopped walking, allowing her boyfriend to reach her.

"Hey," She greeted him. "Shouldn't you be at practice?"

"I'm headed there. Shouldn't you be at the yearbook meeting?" He teased back and Gabriella giggled.

"I'm on my way there," She played along, mocking him. Troy chuckled, but soon turned serious.

"Hey, about what Sharpay said this morning, are you okay?" He asked, taking her hand. The raven haired female smiled, admiring how much Troy cared about her.

"I'm fine. It's not like I haven't heard anything like that from Sharpay before," She giggled. Troy smiled. He loved how calm Gabriella was, even in the worst situations. She was just so sweet. "Anyways, I think we should get headed to our teams," She spoke.

"Okay, so I'll meet you at your locker at the end of the day and drive you home before basketball?"

"Yes Troy, just like everyday," She laughed. "Now go," she politely added. Troy's father, the team's coach, hated when the players were late for practice, and he would be extremely hard on the team since they were in the championships later that day.

"Fine, fine," He chuckled, then quickly pecked his girlfriend on the lips. "I love you, Brie," He finished.

"I love you too, Wildcat," She responded. Troy smiled at his girlfriend one last time before running off to practice. Gabriella watched him with a grin on her face until she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"It's crazy how you think he's actually going to stay with you," Gabriella quickly turned around to come face to face with the one and only, Sharpay Evans. The slightly younger Wildcat rolled her eyes when she saw the blonde.

"Huh?" She questioned.

"Troy's the hottest senior at East High and that's not going to change when he goes to college. All the girls will be all over him and he won't be able to resist. He'll forget all about the no good nerdy slut he's dating in no time. Plus, I'm going to U of A. I'll have him wrapped around my finger in no time," The blonde spoke with a smirk. She knew her words were bothering Gabriella and that she was starting to believe it. The raven haired senior briefly looked at the floor, then back up at Sharpay.

"You're pathetic," Gabriella spoke, before walking away. Sharpay watched her enemy walk away with a smirk on her face and waited for her plan to have an aftermath.


End file.
